In the development of the modern day holster, the presence of internal spring members to define the shape of the holster pouch and to control the forces on withdrawal of a handgun carried in the holster is well established. As early as 1926, Arth, in his U.S. Pat. No. 1 601,063, disclosed the use of a generally "C" shaped metal spring to encirle the cylinder region of an edge opening holster, to hold the opening closed during normal carrying and to provide a controlled release force for the handgun when drawn through the edge opening.
Through the years, many variations on the shape and materials have developed such as the use of formed flat sheet instead of wire forms for the spring. A number of such variations are represented by the following patents as well as other unpatented designs of spring holsters:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. Nos. ______________________________________ 3,630,420 Bianchi Wire "U" shaped spring 3,749,293 Bianchi "L" shaped spring 3,847,315 Bianchi "C" shaped spring clip holster 3,977,583 Bianchi et al. Interlocking wire spring holster 4,065,039 Bianchi et al. Interlocking wire spring holster 4,277,007 Bianchi et al. Formed sheet metal springs 4,542,841 Bianchi et al. "U" Shaped wire spring 4,084,734 Bianchi et al. "U" Shaped wire spring ______________________________________
Characteristic of these inventions and prior use of springs is the fact that the springs are located internal to the leather or leather-like holster body and are not visible. Protection for the body of the handgun is provided by a holster body and usually an inner lining of soft leather or suede-like material with the spring located between the two layers. The internal location of the spring protects the hangun from contact with the metal spring. The life of the holster is determined, in part, by the life of the resiliency of the spring material. If a spring loses its resilience after extended use or after an oversized handgun has been improperly carried in the holster, the holster's useful life is at an end. Replacement of the internal spring is often impractical is not impossible without permanent damage to the holster body.
In one case, applicant John E. Bianchi has invented a totally exposed, rubber or vinyl covered spring, namely in U.S. Pat. No. 3,847,315 cited above, in which the underarm holster is a "C" shaped clip member without any leather or fabric body involved.
Spring closed holsters have largely been used in the concealment type and law enforcement holster fields. Because concealment holsters are worn under outer garments, it is important that such holsters both become comfortable when worn in close proximity to the body, yet fit well and in an nonobtrusive manner. With extended use, concealment holsters conform to the wearer's body and therefor become more comfortable, but the spring may lose its resiliency. The wearer cannot continue to use his holster as the spring loses its resiliency no matter how comfortable and well fitting the holster has become. He must replace it and go through another break-in period for a new holster.
The method of manufacture of holsters including springs has undergone many variations, most of which have been compromises. For example, they include:
(a) forming the holster body flat, edge stitching it with a spring blank in place between the holster body and its lining, folding the holster body into the pouch shape employing force to postform the spring into its final shape; and sewing the pouch;
(b) sewing the holster body and lining flat and leaving an unsewn edge region; forming the spring into its final form; folding and forming the pouch; inserting the spring between the holster body and the lining through the unsewn edge portion and stitching the unsewn portion closed.
Each of these methods, as indicated above, are compromises and not totally acceptable for efficient production and holster performance. In each case, the mating of the metal spring with the leather or fabric holster body causes an interruption in the sewing process and, in the case of the postforming of the spring after sewing into the holster body, results in a spring without optimum heat treatment for gun retention and useful holster life.
Ideally, the spring is fully formed and heat treated prior to its introduction into the holster and all holster sewing has been completed prior to integration of the spring. This has not been successfully accomplished prior to this invention.
As an additional advantage of this invention, a fully symmetrical spring may be used. A spring design is not limited by the holster body manufacturing method limitations. Symmetry in design of the spring is essential to the ambidextrous holster, so this holster and method are particularly adapted to such use.